My Life in Sakura's Body
by Notorious123
Summary: Hi, um, my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams? Well, I can't really tell you those. The only thing I could possibly say is Sasuke, Naruto, and Training. Not a very big list, right? Well, I have a secret... I'm actually from the same planet as you - um - well, maybe my soul is. (Self-insert Fanfiction. Currently on hold, see inside notes for time-frame.)
1. Author Note for Timeframe of Completion

_**(Fri, May 22, 2015)**_

 **Hello! Oi! Happy new year (not really)! This is my little side note that's also on my profile. This is just a little note for a specific timeframe that I'll be working on the chapters all the way to the end of the Chunin Exams, which is looking to be...**

 **5-6 months from now, at the end of the year!**

 **Now, the explanation. I cannot believe I'm still trying to write chapter 2, 3, and 4 after 4 versions with alternate storylines. I could create a whole new Sakura story with de'm suckers.**

 **But that aside, I'm working on a pristinely written and rewritten chapters, that will reach up to the 40's. Now I've only completed a story (unposted due to terrible writing) all the way through, and it's only reached 40 chapters. This is a massive undertaking, that I'm going to be spacing out the Chunin Exams over 40 chapters. However...**

 **However these chapters are not going to all one hundred percent completed in the long 5-6 months, or even are they going to be a precise number. The (at most) 6 months isn't even a defined date, since I have not planned out the 40 chapters in my head or on a document yet. And, since I only plan out the intricacies 10 chapters ahead, and nothing more than that, it will be very undefined numbers all around.**

 **Sorry. This will be updated in 1 month, if I remember or better yet care...**

 **See you.**

 **...**

 _ **(Sat, May 23, 2015)**_

 **Hello, Happy New Year, (am I a little late?). Well anyway, I got the idea that I'll just post the introductory arc for you all to bide my time writing for the land of waves arc. Yes, and utterly useless arc that is only necessary for the Sharingan reveal! Yay! Well, anyway, hope you enjoy more chapters from me.**

 **...**

 _ **(Fri, May 29, 2015)**_

 **Alright... well, after a good, looooooooooooooooooooooong (like this word) six days of break and contemplation on whether I'm continuing this story, I've come back to the story. I'm planning out the introductory arc again because of a radical change to a canon for the first part. Originally, it was going to be an AU where Sakura was an avenger, the Jinchuuriki of the Ninetails, and wielder of the Mokuton. Not sensual, right? Well I've made her more of a canon Sakura, but her abilities will radically change after a certain point from the canon-baseline. She will be a user great techniques, I'm just not saying what yet.** **Also, bear in mind that I am going to stray in part two. Just warning you now!**

 **(note: there have been some changes to the first chapter, go ahead and reread!)**

 _ **(Tues**_ _ **, June 09, 2015)**_

 **Sorry for the sudden change in plans. My life in Sakura's body plus all the other stories on my account might never be completed, but I will at least try to complete this one. I will also be remake The Journey of a Sage in the future, but that's probably going to happen when my co-collaborator Siralia goes off to college. By the way! We have a collab channel, and you can find the link on my profile. Please heed warning that we're only two chapters into our first story, and things are going slow. So probably we'll be posting around next week.**


	2. Chapter 0

(Edited! See Message Below)

(Reread for the edited chapter if you've already read)

(There still may be some errors! Warning, warning!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXX

Chapter 0: Prologue

XXX

I felt nothing… my eyes… they saw nothing… it almost had been like a dream…

I didn't expect to be shot. I didn't expect any of this at all.

But if this place is nothing, then who am I to perceive something? The fact is, in all this thinking, I'm doing nothing to stop the drifting. If someone was out there, to sow new seeds of life, and let me live on, I'd live a thousand lives just to find you. I'd live forever just to thank you. Kami, please... please, oh Kami…

…

"Wahh… wah…" the voice cried.

"It's a girl!"

I opened my eyes. The world was different. It was a new dawn. My consciousness was not full yet, I noticed. I was going through different phases of my life in double speed. I couldn't believe it. I was living the life of a newborn, then a small toddler, 2 year old girl. Then I turned 3, 4... then 5-years-old. It had been at this time I knew my life starts here.

I had realized several years ago in my flashes of memories and state of unconsciousness that I was none other than Sakura Haruno, a young girl from a fictional world. This was different - living 5 years of your life in one moment was different. It was like my life flashed before my eyes I could see my new life for what it was and remember it, even though my old life was somewhat gone to me now. Although I was now obviously a small female child and not an adult male anymore, it felt vaguely right to be in this body, and I didn't know why. It felt like I belonged… that I was a part of something greater for the first time in my life. I sat up in my bed, my pink hair poofing up, all messy and stuff. I wasn't ready for the day, so I decided to get on that.

I soon went across the hall, and started to hum a tune as I took a shower in my bathroom of familiar surroundings. It was then noticed as in my bathroom mirror my hair was growing longer. I actually liked it short, but Sasuke likes long hair. I actually didn't know if I liked him. It wasn't weird for me to like or appreciate a guy now, and something about him made me feel like somewhere in my heart he belonged. I didn't know if this was one of my girly, love-sick delusions that I seem to be getting by looking at myself and imagining him, or a fantasy fairytale young girls like myself seem to have. I got a headache, and I instantly knew something was trying to talk to me. _Grr… inner, why are you bothering me?_

 **You LOVE Sasuke-kun, don't you…**

 _What if I were to say no and tell you I'm not interested in him yet._

 **Well, if you change your mind, all is well on my approval for a future boyfriend.**

I imagined inner blowing a kiss to a picture of Sasuke in her hand. She then rubbed her face against it. Now, don't worry if you think she'd get annoying after a while just because she's annoying me right now. I can control her. After a shower, I neatly placed my small pink towel next to my mother's and father's larger blue ones. I moved to my new set of clothing which I had set down the night before.

"Sakura, come here please!"

That was my mom. I said, "Getting dressed!" while groaning and got dressed in my own normal attire, which was a purple slit-sleeved shirt and light green pants. Also, unfortunately I had met Ino recently and it was now a centerpiece to my attire to wear a ribbon in my hair. Honestly I don't know how I get it in, but it helps me avoid the 'wallflower mystique,' (and of course moments before I quickly brushed my hair). I had about 5 minutes.

Then my mom was like, "Sakura! Now!" and she sounded infuriated… I wonder what's happened…

"Coming momma!"

I walked out and down the stairs to see my mom with her lips pursed and her face red.

"Don't you have to go to school today...?" she said somewhat annoyed, leaning forward and looking down on me.

"No momma, today's Saturday." I said as I shook my head innocently. This happened every day regardless of the weekend.

"Well um, why don't you go outside and play? Whatever happened to that Ino girl?" she said, her face softening a bit.

I shook my head again, "Ino isn't my friend anymore. Sasuke is."

My mom looked to me with something rare... something that I couldn't help but smile at. It was a smile back. I'm glad to see her smiling again, even with her job and all. I bet she was happy that I had made a new friend and maybe even a new future boyfriend. **Love!** said inner… but my mom seemed to be happier than that. But then the smiled nearly faded to a smirk, and she shook her head. She obviously did not believe it, which didn't seem to fit. She must have thought that I didn't like Sasuke more than a friend.

"Why don't you go play with the boy?" my mom smiled.

"Actually, I was going to train a little bit before Nan comes over." I said. The nanny who took care of me took us girls out shopping every Saturday.

"She isn't coming over today. She broke one of your grandmother's fine china plates and is shopping for a replacement set. Good thing, because I hated those ugly floral patterns. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go to work, and I'd rather you be out and about than stuck in the house all day."

I laughed nervously nodded and then headed out of the house, "Bye mom!"

I was the one who broke it… hehe.

I took my shoes from the front of the door and put them on. My mom came out after me after me then nodded to me. "3 o'clock."

Then I waved, ran off.

...

I was busy hitting a tree, trying to get my own version of Chakra Enhanced Strength right. I didn't have time to train my muscles. It's not like I'd have anything but my typical strength until I was at least 10 - that's the only time I could think of when I'd be able to train them without injury. Eventually after tree-climbing and water-walking I had to decide if I'd take it one step further and enhance my strength a little bit. But… I more than occasionally miss… I mean, I miss a lot. My timing is terrible. It's going to take me the full 10 years of my remaining innocence to actually be battle ready.

"What are doing, Sakura-chan?" said a voice. I had hit the tree right on time this time! Also, I was scared out of my mind because Itachi-san just came out of nowhere. "Watch out!"

"Oh my god…" said Sasuke's voice. I looked up and noticed the tree was going to take me out. I was paralyzed in fear. Itachi jumped straight at me and jumped on top of me, getting me out of the way of the felling tree. I was never going to practice this again… at least for now.

For some reason, we when we arose, my pale face went pink as it possibly could go… I felt the compulsion to go home. "Sorry, I gotta go and I'm really hungry! I'm probably not coming back! I gotta make sure my mom's alright." I said. I was a nervous wreck when I had shot off like a rocket, trying to get away.

...

Later at supper, my mom and I sat down at and we spoke to each other.

"How'd training go?"

"Fine… I stopped early." I lied. I'm not about to tell her about the tree or being saved by Itachi.

That was my one moment of weakness as a child, and I was scared like a doe caught in the head lights. Hopefully Itachi isn't perverse enough right now that he'd get a kick out of being on top of me. That would just be totally wrong… and I felt so wrong and hot after this I didn't even want to begin how much of a crush I had on him now. Ugh… I feel so disgusted with myself…

"Why?"

"I wanted to be alone and then Itachi and Sasuke showed up."

"How's old Nan been treating you?"

"Fine…"

She sighed, "Sakura, I know something's troubling you. If it's the plate…"

"Mom, it's not the plate." I said, shaking my head at my bowl of rice. "I already know you hate Grandma's china."

"Okay… well, if you ever feel like talking, you can always talk to me." said my mom. I threw her a nasty glare. She seemed to realize what she just said as well, and then looked doleful. "Well, never mind."

You see, she was almost always busy with her job that she had no time for me. I rolled my eyes, shook my head to the sky, and frowned at my bowl of rice. Typical… just typical.

"You're going to talk to me now." said my mom surprisingly. But it wasn't a good surprise… I mean what do you expect? Why would I just give into her like that? She seemed to be calm with her own demands and shook her head. "Look now, I know what you're thinking... "

"No…" I said, getting angry.

"Yes… that we're never around a lot." said my mom, looking harassed.

"So?" I said. I was about ready to split the table in half. I grabbed onto the edge of the table tightly enough that my tendons were showing.

"I heard from Itachi-kun today. You know, Sasuke-kun's brother? They stopped by after they tracked down our house from their father. You know… I know you've been working very hard with your training, but have a chance to be a kid. Also I'm not mad about the incident. Daddy and Fugaku are very good friends, so that's why I was surprised it was Fugaku's sons that were training with you all this time."

"What?" I said, loosening my grip.

"Yes, they're really great friends… and I'm glad you chose to like someone as nice a boy as Sasuke." she said.

My heart was pounding and I didn't know how to feel. Maybe she did know what was wrong...

XXX

That's the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it :)

 _ **Okay you guys, I've edited story. It had some problems, and I'm sort of fleshing out all the good parts (mainly just parts in general that I sort of disliked and liked at the same time)… but I think I made those parts better, though. The reason for this is just that I wanted it to be canon after I made up my mind. Unfortunately, I didn't know where it was going before and I apologize. It won't be exactly canon though.**_

 _ **Thank you for rereading!**_


End file.
